Drive
by Nora Mutao Frost
Summary: Zareth fic-Zane/Dareth fusion: As if things couldn't get any worse. Zareth is injured and its up to Danny to keep him away from the wrong people.
1. Chapter 22

**_Authors Notes: I tried to do a one shot...I failed lol. May I introduce you to part 4. You're welcome ;)_**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 22_**

 ** _Surprise!_**

Dareth smiled at the customers and nodded his head before giving them their drinks. The ninja sat in the corner eating dinner, and on occasions one would get dared into going on stage alone and singing. He propped his arms up onto the counter. Danny sat over with them near Zane and Pixal. She had talked to them earlier about what it was like being a nindroid and what she could do about it. Wasn't much mind you, but it felt better to talk to someone who had the same situation as she had. She had been slightly ill lately. At first she was a little melancholy about it and didn't feel like Dareth would still want her since she wasn't human anymore. But he proved to her that it wasn't the case.

Dareth realized that Danny had been having such a good time with them that she didn't even realize that their was a storm going on outside. It was pretty gnarly too. Dareth grabbed a wet rag and started to buss the tables and take the glasses back over to the sink. He walked over and picked up a few of the empty glasses from the ninja's table.

"Hey there sweetheart." Dareth said setting another glass of sweet tea with a lemon down in front of her. She blushed and smiled at him. Her blond hair fell down into her face to hide the blush.

"Dareth you got it good. When a girl still blushes at you for no reason months after you start dating...you still got the moves." Cole said. Dareth chuckled and ran a comb through his hair.

"Yeah and it helps with the fact that I'm drop dead handsome too." Dareth said putting his comb back in his back pocket.

"It helps that your kind, and funny, and you…" She squeeked when there was a loud crack and the lights went out. Everyone in the room freaked out for a moment. Their was pushing and shoving and people falling into each other. Their was a loud pop noise. Finally after a few moments their was calm. Kai stood up using his hand as a torch.

"Everyone alright?" He called out and looked around. Jay and Nya were standing close, Lloyd still looked half asleep, but smiling, he turned to look at Zane and Pixal...but Zanes chair was overturned as was the table.

"Zane?" Kai looked under the table were he spotted Danny she was rubbing her head. She had been sideswiped in the panic ands hoved into Dareth...who also fell into Zane. To Kais amusement there lay Zareth. Danny rubbed her head and looked around at the others and then looked down at the glowing blue eyes just inches from her face. She gasped and sat up, her hand in front of her face and the look in her eyes told him that she wasn't aware of what had just happened.

"Hey babe...nice to see you again." He said. He could see the tiny bump on her head that she got from hitting the table on the way down. "You okay?" He reached up running his fingers over her head. She grimaced and looked at his hand. Their was no blood so she supposed she was okay...right?

"Yeah I think so." She looked up at Nya. She sat down beside her hand began to feel along her forehead plate and shook her head. Danny gasped when she felt something cold on her forehead. Zareth had went and got a small bag of ice. He looked around at the other people. A lot of them had panicked and left, while some still sat down to finish their beverages. He walked behind the counter and pulled out a box and started to put candles on the table and lighting them. It at least brightened up the place.

Finally all the guests had left Pixal and Danny stayed behind to help clean. Zareth had begun to put the chairs on top of the tables. He looked slightly tired. Danny had heard that fusing was exhausting sometimes when its forced, but if they did it by choice their minds were prepared for it and it wasn't as tiring. But this was not only tiring, but she had bumped into them to cause it. She felt incredibly clumsy and she really wanted to apologize, but didn't want to seem like she wasn't glad to see Zareth again in a non threatening environment. Their vacation had been ruined, and they weren't able to finish it because her body was destroyed. She looked down at herself and sighed. It had been close to a year since they had first met. It was still warm outside, and the changes in the weather had provided more storms.

Pixal looked up seeing Danny sweeping near the door and Zareth was cleaning the counters. They were almost done. She wiped her hands on a towel and let the dishes dry. She reached over to the radio and turned it off. Zareth looked up and ran his arm over his head.

"Hey I was listening to that." He said with that prize winning smile. Pixal looked over at Danny who also looked slightly upset.

"Could you two be any more similar." Pixal smiled and walked over to Zareth. "I will leave you both to it. Its stopped raining now. I will see you later." She said hugging Zareth before leaving. Zareth chuckled and shook his head.

"Pixal...wait for him yeah?" Pixal turned and nodded. "Your perfect for him you know. He says he loves you." Zareth chuckled when she smiled in return. She was a little less bashful then Danny. A lot more verbal about her emotions toward her boyfriend.

"And I love him too." She said in return before picking up her umbrella and left. Danny brought the broom over to its usual place and sat down at the bar. Zareth leaned over and looked at her.

"I'm sorry I bumped into you...and made you fuse again." She decided apologizing was best. "N...Not that I'm not glad to see you I'm j…" Zareth reached over and put his finger against her lips and shook his head.

"It was an accident babe. No harm done. Well...sort of." He tapped her forehead. Their was a bruise rising from her sythaskin.

"Does it look bad?" She looked down at the reflection on the counter. She couldn't really see it through the black marble.

"Not really. Don't worry about it babe. It just gives us a chance to catch up." He said and turned on the radio again. He hopped over the counter and offered a hand to her. She smiled and took it. His fingers were so large around her tiny hand. He spun her around and dipped her.

"So how long have I been gone?" He asked seeing her in a shirt. "Must be warmer outside then when I left in the winter.

"Its been almost a year since we met." Danny told him.

"I've been gone for six months!" Zareth said and picked her up and spun her again. Danny giggled her hands on his shoulders. The music changed from a fast tune to a slow one. He put his hand on her hips and she put hers on his shoulders.

"Nothing to big happened actually. Well nothing with me and Dareth. I don't really ask about Zane and what he does with the ninja. I figure it would be rude to ask other then the usual 'hows it going' sort of thing. I know he and Pixal have gotten closer...somehow." She said and smiled. "He'll sneak kisses when he things no ones looking." She giggled and her smile disappeared slowly.

"Babe...Dareth loves you. Don't ever think he doesn't."

"Oh its not that. Its just...I'm still getting used to this body. I don't think I ever will. Sometimes I'll get some weird readings and I can't explain them because I don't really know how to begin. Its almost like somethings...missing." She said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Have you spoken to your sister about it?"

"Yeah...she says its probably the ghosts." Danny said and shrugged her shoulders.

"Ghosts?" Zareth was confused now.

"Yeah the ghosts you feel when you still think your human and think you can do human things." She shrugged her shoulders and giggled walking forward hugging him.

"Miss me?" He asked. He couldn't explain it, but she was different somehow, a little more confident, a lot more herself. She didn't have to look over her shoulder constantly looking for people who were out to kill her just to get to him.

"Yes I missed you." She said pulling away and looking up at him.

"Ah...still short though." Zareth said. Danny gasped and swatted him.

"You're the one who told me not to change that." Zareth laughed picking her up and swinging her around. He stopped and set her down and looked around for a moment.

'I am detecting unsafe amounts of C02.' Zane said Dareth gasped looking around at Danny. 'It will not affect her, she isn't human.' Zane said.

'What about me?' Dareth asked.

'It has already begun to affect you.' Zane said.

Zareth was beginning to feel sick. He stood up from his slouched position and grabbed Dannys hand.

"We gotta get out of here. The CO2 levels are…" He lurched forward expelling the contents of his stomach everywhere.

"Zareth?!" Danny ran a cloth over his face. "Come on lets get…" Danny looked up to see what appeared to be an android. The same that she had encountered before. But this one actually smiled. The others except 4 and Midnight actually showed any form of emotion. Zareth looked up just in time to see a man in black light a match.

"My master wishes to see you…" He said just as he threw the match down. Zareth turned and grabbed hold of Danny and turned. The explosion rocketed them both out the window and into the building across the street.

They both hit the brick building and landed in the street. Danny could hear the fire truck sirens when she woke up. She could feel the rain drops hitting her. She couldn't really hear much except the fire engine as it pulled up. She slowly got up onto her knees. She turned her head it felt and looked like everything was in slow motion as she did so.

"Zareth…?" She looked around to see Zareth a few feet from her on his side. A large chunk was taken from his upper arm. It sparked, and popped from the water exposure. "Zareth!" She rushed over to him and rocked him onto his back. His hair on one side was charred and blackened.


	2. Chapter 23

**_Authors Notes: Danny actually fights! Well...sort of._**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 23_**

 ** _Nowhere_**

Danny woke up once again to a face full of covers. Her hand locked in Zareths. The ninja would come by periodically and visit with her. From the many balloons on the ceiling it looked like one had visited while she was asleep. The book she had been reading to Zareth was overturned on the floor. She reached down and picked it up and fitted the bookmark back into its folds. The tv had been turned off probably by one of the ninja or a nurse.

Danny turned and looked at Zareth. She combed his hair the way he liked it. Quaped back perfectly. Their were still some singed pieces that she couldn't do anything about unless she cut it off. She knew perfectly well her adoptive brother wouldn't want that. She looked out the window at the lightly falling rain. A light knock came to the door and the doctor peaked into the room.

"Still out huh?" He asked and sighed walking over and flashing a light in Zareths eyes before knocking his elbows since his knees were Zanes. "We'll keep him on light oxygen." He told Danny who nodded her head. She wondered if she was doing everything she could for him. She knew what was wrong with him, but their was no way to fix it. And their was no way she could have helped. It was a slow process and she would just have to be patient.

"How are you holding up Ms. Pierce?" He asked with a smile. "Can I get you anything?" He asked. Danny shook her head and opened up the book again. "Good…" He closed and locked the door. Danny stood up dropping the book to her feet as the man turned and leaned against the door. His pen was still in his hand, but it was held far more threateningly. Dannys eyes grew wide, she stepped in front of Zareth attempting to distance him from the man in front of him.

"Wh...What do you want?" She asked shivering under his gave.

"Danny Pierce...you look human, but you aren't." She gasped and backed away from him as he advanced. "Dr. Spencer told me all about you." He told her sitting down on the bed. Zareth was rather tall about six foot two. So his feet actually reached the end of the bed.

"W...What do you want from him?" She asked. He smiled at Danny and shook his head.

"Oh nothing...nothing sweetheart. I promise." He said and chuckled. His hands were lightning fast and strong. He grabbed hold of Dannys arms. And spun her around holding her to his chest. His hand around her neck. Danny was forced to look at Zareth. Danny reached out grabbing Zareths foot and squeezed it trying to get him to wake up.

"He's been out like that for a week now. Not thanks to me. Its medically induced coma. At least until I wanted him to wake up." He chuckled squeezing Dannys throat closed. "Oh I know you're an android Danny. But you still need air to cool your systems. Danny felt the air being cut off, she struggled. She could hear the pump box in her ears. It was pumping the oil throughout her body like a heart would. At least it was the equivalent of a heart anyways. She kept trying to intake air, but nothing got through. Her systems were beginning to overheat. Her hand shakily reached into her sleeve and she pulled out the small knife Nya gave to her just in case something like this happened. She stabbed down catching the mans leg. She dug the knife in as deep as she pleased. The man jumped back away from her. Danny gulped down swallow after swallow of air. She could see herself in the mirror on the other side of the doctor. Her face was pale, and her lips were slightly twinged in blue, she could see the blood shotness to her eyes. She felt like passing out, but she couldn't. Not yet. She had to protect Zareth from these people. She looked around at him. Blood sprayed freely from his leg. He was human thats for sure. Danny backed up holding the knife in front of her. "S...Stay back." She coughed a bit and sat down on the bed. Dannys look of surprise caused the Doctor to look down at the hand that glided over Dannys. She turned to see Zareths eyes opened. His arm had been mended.

"Danny?" He said through his parched throat.

"Zareth...you're awake." Danny said. The Doctor growled and stepped toward Danny again.

"You think that a tiny little knife is going to stop me?" He asked and reached out grabbing Dannys wrist. Zareth coughed reaching out to help shield Danny, but the only thing that happened was the Doctor shoved Danny on top of Zareth. He grunted feeling them pushing down on his injuries. Danny knew she was hurting Zareth. She moved on the Doctor trying to get him off her. He reached back punching her in the face. Danny felt the sharp pain her her temple. Her mind reeled and she felt her mind want to close in. She couldn't, not yet, not now. She took a deep breath and pulled her leg back and shoved him off her. Danny sat up pulling on Zareth to get him to stand. He pulled his IV out and leaned heavily on Danny. Danny gasped when the Doctor punched her in the face again. She was sure he broke her nose. She felt the blood running over her mouth and down her chin. She was sure her shirt was soaked in it now. She screamed and hit him with the chair she had just vacated. She bent down and picked up the knife that had fallen to the floor and shoved it into his gut. The Doctor made a gargled noise as blood came pouring from his mouth. Danny gasped as she realized what she had just done. She looked at her own hands and then up at Zareth. He could see the color drain from her face. She had just killed this man.

"It was him or us baby. Nothing more." He took her hand and wiped them on the blanket. "Come on...he's not going to need his car anymore." He told her digging for the mans keys. He grabbed his name badge and with Dannys help Zareth made it out to the car.

Zareth looked sideways at Danny as she drove. She had bandages on her forehead, and knuckles probably from being blasted through the huge bay windows in Laffys and then hitting a wall across the street. But her face was covered in blood, and so were her cloths. He looked down at himself and saw that he too had bandages, and blood on him, but it wasn't his blood, It was hers. He closed his eyes and shuddered. His eyes shot open when he felt someone touched his face. He opened his eyes to his surprise they were parked and out of Ninjago City. He must have fallen asleep.

"You have a bit of a fever." Danny said "Come on lets get you to bed." She said walking into the hotel room she had just procured. Zareth limped in beside her. She lay him down on the bed and lifted something from her pocket. A bottle of T3 she had for the pain. She handed it to him and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. She'd have to pay for it later when they left, but she didn't care. It was cleaner then the water in the sink. He took the medication and looked up at Danny.

"How long was I out?" He asked.

"About an hour." She said and saw Zareth shake his head. "A week." She finally told him. "I kept watch over you…" Danny said grabbing a washcloth and ran it under the faucet. She washed her face and then ran hot bath water. She threw her clothing in and pulled a towel around herself before leaving the room.

"Babe...commer." He reached out for her. She took his hands and allowed for him to pull her into a hug. She wanted so much to cry, she knew she was supposed to cry right now. The situation called for it, but all she really felt was empty, cold, inhuman. "I gotcha." Ever since she got the body she was in it almost seemed like the nightmares she had were painful. He ran his fingers through her hair. She curled in and put her head on his chest. For some reason it just felt nice to be close to someone, and to know they were okay now.

"I could hear you...when you read to me." He told her.

"Really?"

"Not all of it mind you, but I heard bits and pieces. What was it called?" He asked her.

"Wonderful Journey. It was about a young girl who went on a journey to find dragons. Wonder if she found them...I left the book." Danny said her voice was growing low. Zareth pulled the blanket up to keep her warm. "I should find another copy...whenever we can." Her eyes fluttered closed. Zareth smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Will you read it to me then?" He asked her. She nodded her head.

"Mmhum…"

"Sweet Dreams little sister."


	3. Chapter 24

**_Authors Notes: Sorry its the shortest chapter for this entire series, but the next one promises to be a bit more exciting I promise :D_**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 24_**

 ** _Nightmares_**

 _She ran as fast as she could, tree limbs hit her, cut her, she was all scratched up. She wasn't able to see what was chasing her. Its loud hungry roars caused her pump box to beat faster. She was so scared, the tears ran down her face._

" _Danny…" It echoed through the forest._

" _Zareth!" She called trying to find her brother. He would protect her. She ran through a creek tripping and falling as ran through the ice cold water._

" _Danny!" She didn't know where to run. Her clothing was soaked from the ice cold water now. Her breath came out in gasps. She hit a clearing._

" _Zareth where are you." Danny called out._

" _Here…" Danny gasped hearing him right behind him. The growl, the red eyes, the unkempt hair, and the claws ripped into her skin. She felt it on her arms. Her scream got caught in her throat._

Zareth felt Danny under his arms. Her eyes scrunched closed, she acted like she couldn't catch her breath.

"Danny…?" He called to her shaking her. This was odd. His hand lifted from her and he scanned her. Red marks were appearing all over her body. One by one, but in quick succession.

"Zareth!" She called through her sleep, it wasn't loud but it was insistent. She was calling to him in her sleep. She could hear him.

"Danny!" He called for her. She shook her head still breathing hard. She made a harsh gasping noise as if she hit something incredibly cold. She began to shiver.

"Zareth where are you." She called out and Zareth took hold of her shoulders and shook her trying to get her awake.

"Here…" He said. Dannys eyes opened quickly and she pushed away from him landing on the floor. "Danny?" Zareth looked over the side of the bed at the confused woman. Where he had held on their were claw marks. But they were quickly disappearing.

"You okay?" He asked. Danny swallowed hard and nodded her head. She finally began to catch her breath. She put her hand over her face.

"I'm fine...that was stupid." She cleared her throat before sitting up and looking at the clock. It was 9am. "How are you feeling?" She reached over feeling his forehead. She smiled and sighed tiredly.

"I feel much better now." He said and slowly stood up. "I'll go take a shower. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah Oh…" She went into the bathroom and plucked the clothing she had washed the night before. They weren't all the way dry yet, but at least their wasn't any blood. She looked in the mirror. Their was a lot of caked blood on her face. Her wounds must have reopened in the night. She ran a cloth over her face again and she walked from the bathroom. "All yours." She said. She felt a soft hand on her cheek.

"I guess it bruised didn't it." Zareth chuckled and walked into the bathroom. "Any idea where we're going Captain?" Danny shook her head.

"Not a clue. I just started to drive in a direction.I have no idea where we're going." Danny laughed and sat down on the side of the bed to put on her cloths. "I...don't know where we are." She admitted. Zareth just laughed for a few minutes. Danny just rolled his eyes.

"Glad I can be entertaining." She said. Zareth peaked out the door his hair was dripping wet.

"I needed it...thanks." He said. Danny shook her head and pulled on her boots. She walked over to the sliding glass window and smiled at the ocean. At least it was warm there. Oh she missed his motorcycle. When they had gone back for it after the incident it was gone, and when said gone...it was busted into many different little pieces. Dareth cried about it, apparently it was his fathers.

"Hey babe...where you wanna eat?" Zareth would out of the bathroom. He was towel drying his hair. He had no gel so more then likely it would hang low on his forehead.

"Somewhere with coffee." She said and lay back on the bed. "I just don't feel rested at all."

"Its that nightmare. It messed with you." Zareth said kissing her forehead. He looked down at himself and sighed. "At least I have pants…" He said. Danny laughed and put her jacket onto his shoulders. "Yeah we had to leave in a hurry didn't we." Danny said and looked around. "I guess first stop is a shop huh?"

Danny had drove them to the nearest mall. She knew how much Zareth liked his clothing and his favorite stores were mostly in the mall. She herself looked around and tried on different clothing. She giggled seeing Zareth walked out of the fitting room with a pair of overalls.

"Well what do you think?" He asked and looked at Danny who shook her head. "Honest aren't you babe."

"I know you wouldn't last two minutes outside this store with that on." Danny said. Zareth laughed and shrugged his shoulders

"Yeah your probably right." She walked out looking down at herself. She wore boot pants, and a long sleeve shirt that said 'Books before boys' and turned around to Zareth walking out of his own dressing room and smiled.

"Alright baby what about this?"

"Well that looks like what you normally wear." Danny giggled and he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"If it ain't broke...don't fix it." He said popping the color and stuck a toothpick in his mouth. She giggled

"Where did you even get that?" She asked him plucking it from his mouth. He gasped and pointed to his mouth.

"That goes there." He said and she giggled and started to run. He gave chase getting them both in trouble. Danny giggled giving him back his toothpick. He promptly stuffed it back in his mouth. "You know I have a ton of those in my pockets. I could have just put another one in?"

"I know...but you like to play around." Danny smiled and put her head against his chest as they waited in line.

"Want me to drive? You can get some sleep." He said. Danny just nodded her head and paid for their stuff. They walked out of the mall having ate at the food court bore leaving.

Danny pushed her seat back and sighed looking up at the ceiling. Danny jumped when she felt something on her chest. She turned to see Zareths new jacket on her. She yawned before looking back up at her brother. He was so much more taller then her so he had to adjust the seat a lot more. He even had to shift the seat. Danny glared at him playfully.

"You done…?" She asked him. Zareth moved the seat a little more trying not to smile or even worse laugh. Oh no there it is. Danny just started to laugh which made him laugh. They couldn't shut up about it. It was mid day before Danny got to get some sleep at all. Zareth looked at her and smiled. He felt his chest swell a little. If she had her old body, she wouldn't be here right now and she wouldn't be active at all. Her processor wasn't designed to last. Finally at the port he reached over and tapped Dann.

"Come on babe...boats here." He said and walked up the plank. The boat wasn't to big, about as big as the Bounty was. Mostly for cargo but if you had the right connections you can get a room on one. The ninja knew the captain. He was always drunk, but he was a decent captain. Danny loved ships. She loved the ocean. Dareth and her on a fishing trip not to long ago.

"Well good afternoon there Zareth." The first mate waved and glided up to him. "Whose this little lady?"

"My little sister Danny." Zareth said Danny shook the captains hand before they were showed to their quarters.

"We'll be leaving in a few Zareth. Might wanna put on your seat belts." The first mate said and waved over his shoulder.

"What does he mean by that?" Danny asked shaking her head.

"Normally means we might experience some rough seas. Come on lets go see whats going on up deck."


	4. Chapter 25

**_Authors Notes: Happy Friday the 13th. Grumpy-Zane and I have had an idea about this chapter. You'll just have to read and guess what it was :D_**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 25_**

 ** _Haunted_**

The boat swayed back and forth on the waves. Danny sat on the bed her eyes closed an a bucket on the floor in front of her. Zareth stood over by the burner. A kettle sat on it. The first mate wasn't kidding when he said they'd have rough seas ahead of them. The Captain had sobered up real quick.

"Here babe...try and get this down. Its no good to dry heave." Zareth ran his hand over her head. She was clammy to the touch. He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You know...I missed it." He said. Danny slowly looked up from sipping her tea. He had made it perfectly the way she liked it.

"Hum?" She managed

"Your birthday. I wasn't around." He said sitting back on the bed looking up at her. Danny nodded her head.

"I'm supposed to be 25, but I'm actually just a year old." Danny told him putting down the empty cup on the floor. She curled in and looked into his bright blue optics. Hers glowed bronze like Echos did.

"But that means I missed my baby sisters first birthday." He ran his fingers through his ungelled hair. It fell back into his face. "I'm sorry dannygirl."

"Its not like its your fault Zareth. You're here now and we can make up for it" Danny said yawning. She put her head on his shoulder. The clock said 9:15pm. It was about time they went to sleep. Zareth pulled the blanket back and he climbed in. Zareth chuckled as Danny got in with him even though their was a bunk.

"Oh its going to be like that again huh?" He said and felt her turn to put her head against his chest.

"I just feel safer this way."

"Danny baby we're in the middle of the ocean and I know these guys. They don't work for Gaya." He said

"Gaya?"

"Yeah." He said. Danny pulled away from Zareth and stood up.

"Well okay but if one walks through those do…" the ship listed to the side and crashed into something. Danny stumbled to the side and hit the ground hard. She sat up shaking the fuze from it. She felt herself being scooped up by Zareth. "Come on we gotta go." He said

Danny was pushed along by Zareth as she left the room. Apparently the other people had the same idea. They were all trying to get out at once. The floor was soaked and getting even worse. Finally after a bit of pushing through the people they got out on deck. Their were high waves, and rocks all around them. At least their was a moon. Danny was pushed toward the lifeboats. The boat was pushed sideways spilling a few people into the water. Danny felt the cold water hit her like a ton of daggers along her body. She was tossed to and fro. Her body felt like a rag doll in the water. She tried her best to stay above water. She looked around seeing Zareth not to far from her. She swam over to him and grabbed his hand pulling him away from the rocks. He turned and spotted her. Her teeth were chattering, he knew she wasn't human, but she still had the software to act that way...or maybe she really was cold?

"Danny we need to get you out of the wat…" Another monster wave crashed into them. Danny lost her grip and they both rolled. Danny hit one of the rocks hard it knocked the air out of her. It caused her to inhale the water. She began to cough, but the problem was she was under water while she tried to cough. It made her suck in more water. She couldn't get to the surface. She felt someone grab her middle and pull her up. Finally her face broke the cold air. Zareth lay Dannys head against his shoulder so she could breath freely away from the water. Yet she couldn't, her synthetic lungs were full of water. She could feel her body overheating. He had to get the water out of her, but how…" He swam for the rocks. He pushed her up onto one and crawled up beside her.

"Danny…" He rolled her onto her side. He looked around seeing another huge wave. He pushed himself up onto her to protect her. They were pushed several feet again.

He looked down at her again. Her eyes were partly opened, her lips were blue, but she was breathing again. She would shiver every so often. She let out tiny coughs.

"Come on Danny…" He looked around the ship was gone, no one was around. He wasn't to sure if it had sank or if they saved it. At least the water was calming down now. He looked around and spotted that the tide was also leaving. They could walk now. The salt water stung his wounds. He leaned down picking up Danny. She weakly coughed again.

Danny woke up a little while later, she was sleeping in four post bed. The blankets was a red velvet feel to it. In the corner their was a large mirror with a woman standing in front of it.

"Um...hi where am I? Wheres my br…" The woman pointed to another bed.

Danny jumped up quickly and regretted it just as quickly. She held her ribs, and she tasted oil in her mouth. She must have wounded her ribs. She coughed. She felt someone's hand on her back. They forced her to look up.

"Hey...come on just breath, you don't need to overheat this time." Zareths voice filled her ears. "You have some bruising on your ribs, and your skin doesn't look pretty." He told her. Danny looked up at him.

"Thanks…"

"Oh you know what I meant." He lay her down on the bed again and covered her up.

"Where are we?" She asked. "And whose that lady?" She pointed to where she saw her last. Zareth looked confused.

"Lady? Danny theirs no one here except us. Its an old old mansion on the side of a cliff. Its abandoned."

"W...Well what ab…" Danny felt her skin crawl. "Ghosts…"

"Danny really...ghosts?"

'Cole was a ghost for a little while you know?' Zane said Dareth cringed and shook his head.

'Nah theirs no such things as ghosts Zane.'

'No they exist…' Zane was adamant.

"Yes! I know they exist. Why wouldn't they?" Danny smiled up at him.

"Alright Danny. You go ahead and believe it babe." He smiled down at her. "So get this...this building apparently was the scene of a huge movie. They left their equipment here, and their costumes. Probably to afraid to come back and get them. I say we go play with it." He smiled and looked at her. Danny sat up and groaned feeling the pain all over again.

"I should be healed in another...thirty minutes hopefully." She said and lay back again.

"I'll go see if theirs any food." He told her. She nodded her head and closed her eyes.

It took Danny about an hour to fully heal her wounds internally. Her synthaskin would take longer. She looked around at the room and opened the closet seeing a lot of old dresses and smiled

"Wow…" She pulled a blue one down and smiled. Whoever had this room was either a child or a short adult like her. She walked behind the false wall and began to get dressed in it. At least she didn't feel gross anymore. She looked at herself in the mirror, and put her hair up. It was an old victorian style dress too. She walked out of the room. The shoes didn't fit her so she was padding around without any on. She wondered just where Zareth had gone. She walked down the stairs into the ballroom and smiled. The walls were nothing but mirrors and the floor felt like marble. But the ceiling was so tall with pictures of angels on them The other side of the room was windows looking out into an unkempt garden. It looked like it needed a few weeks of work on it. She'd love to do it. She heard a sound. She turned around really fast and looked around.

"Zareth?" She called and walked forward looking around. "Ghost lady?" She was incredibly scared now. A strange house, ghosts, and where was her brother did they hurt him too? She gave off a squeaky scream until the music began to play. She let off a giggle when Thriller began to play. Zareth smiled down at her and then danced his way down the stairs. She herself didn't know the dance, but apparently Zareth knew. He danced around her and then grabbed her shoulders spinning around around.

"Hey there toots. Feeling better?" He asked spinning her around.

"You and your dances Zareth…"She smiled at him wearing Michael Jacksons clothing. "And the fact that they actually have that." She said and giggled looking up at him.

"Yeah I found the outfit and the record up there. Where did you find that?" He gestured to the dress.

"Closet. It fits me perfectly almost like it was designed for me perfectly." She said and giggled. Zareth shook his head and picked her up spinning her around.

"Come on I found some food in the freezer. It tastes decent actually. At least it was left on like they were going to come back. I'd say they been gone for only a week." He told her.

"Probably why theirs electricity then. But what about…" She was spun around and dipped. She giggled and looked up at Zareth. His eyes however weren't on her it was ahead of him. Their was a woman wearing white and her hair seemed to be wisping around her head.

"Oh...thats her." Danny said. Zareth gasped dropping Danny to the ground and stood up straight.

"No way…"


	5. Chapter 26

**_Authors Notes: This would have been up sooner if their weren't technical difficulties_**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 26_**

 ** _Dinner for two...or three?_**

Danny and Zareth had as much fun as they could in the mansion. Even anticipating a few games of hide and seek. This building was massive. Danny had found the bathroom to be massive. No showers, just large bathtubs. She actually hated it. She had filled the bath tub with water and oils. She pulled her hair up and got in. She was a small woman and the water was pretty high on her. She leaned back and tried to relax. She heard distant music playing. A piano. Danny smiled, it had to be Zareth, he loved that song. For some reason that helped her relax a lot more knowing he was there...somewhere...in that huge mansion. She sank a little more into the water. The bathroom was nothing but bronze, mirrors, and mother of pearl. Danny looked up to see a huge mirror stretching across. She actually liked the way it looked. Then she saw that she was in the mirror and she scowled. She didn't to much like the way she looked. She looked back down at the water. It looked purple because of the oils. She heard a knock on the door.

"You okay Danny? You been in there for an hour." Zareth called. The door was slightly open like it normally is Danny sunk back down so he couldn't see anything over the bubbles.

"Yeah...I'm good. Just soaking. This bath tube is awesomely huge." She heard a chuckle from Zareth.

"Alright...dinners almost ready." He said and set something down next to the door. Danny curiously got out of the bathtub and walked over to look. It was an old suitcase. Danny pulled open the suitcase and looked inside. Within were several costume options. Her dress was discarded in the corner. She looked down at herself and then in the mirror to see that she was scratched up and her side was bruised pink and purple. She had a huge bruise on the side of her face. She took a deep breath.

"At least Zareths alright." She whispered to no one. She pulled on one of costumes and smiled. She needed to make this good. She pulled out Dareths makeup kit she kept with her and started to work her magic. Dareth had taught her everything he knew.

Zareth walked into the dining hall to see Danny with fishnet stockings of different colors, converse in two different colors, a leather skirt, a bright green mid drift and a leather jacket. Bright blue and pink was slicked in her hair. She wore old black horn rimmed sunglasses.

"Hey babe...whatcha cookin?" She asked and blew a bright pink bubble. None of what she was wearing was something Zareth picked out. But on him was quite literally the male version of what she wore. Just more spicks and boots. He pulled his glasses down a little and looked at her.

"Babe...you read my mind." He said plucking the toothpick from his mouth and set the plate down. "So we have garlic potatoes, baked lemon chicken, and mixed veggies."

"Oh you put yourself out there huh?" She said and dug in. She hadn't ate in almost a day. They both were hungry. Soon enough the huge plate of food was gone and they sat back looking like the kids in breakfast club. Even Zareth was using the toothpick for the actual reason it was designed for.

"Oh could you go a day without that toothpick?" Danny asked her feet on the table again. Zareth snatched his toothpick and looked at her.

"Perish the thought." He told her. She could have sworn she saw him pet the toothpick before putting it back in her mouth. She jumped and put her hands over her head. The lights flickered and went out. Danny hated this time of year. Nothing but storms. The windows shook and one of the doors burst open.

"Hey...its okay Danny." Zareth said from beside her. His hand left hers as he went to go close the doors. Danny could just barely make out Zareth in the moonlight. Their wasn't much since it was covered by storm clouds. He once again disappeared once the doors closed. This only thing that could be seen was the color. They disappeared out the door. She gasped and stood up trying to follow him. She however tripped over another chair and ended up on the floor.

"Zareth?" She looked around in the complete dark. She couldn't believe he left her there.

"I'm here babe…" He said walking in with a candle stick holder lift. He held out his hand for her. "Hey...what are you doing down there?" He smiled down at her swishing the toothpick to the other side of his mouth.

"Oh har har...I tripped." She said and turned around. Their was nothing there. Zareth bent down and helped her up.

"What did you trip on?" He asked. She shook her head.

"Nothing...apparently…" Danny looked a little scared for a second there. She heard that storms made for more ghost activity. So she did the only logical thing. "Wanna have a ghost hunt!" She called out. Zareth laughed and shook his head.

"Nah kid we need to get up in the morning and find our way back." He told her and smiled ruffling her hair. Danny swatted his hand away but she still had that grin on her face. "Come on kiddo its bed time." He told her and led the way to her bedroom. He walked over and lit a few candles on the dresser for her and then another set by her bed. "There we go kiddo. Good night." He leaned over kissing the top of her head. "Don't let the ghosts bite." He laughed and nearly got socked in the arm again. He laughed harder as he left the room. He loved teasing his sister.

Zareth slumped into a chair pulling off the boots. They were huge and they had spikes on the toes. Not normally what he would wear, but good enough for a costume party. He couldn't believe Danny picked out almost the same thing.

"Great minds think alive huh?" The words weren't his, nor were they Dannys. Actually they weren't even female. He looked around the room.

"Who's there?" He called out. "Show yourself, but be warned I will protect myself." He called out and turned around sharply to try and catch them by surprise.

"Oh you will, will you?" Zareth turned sharply again. Something rushed out from under the bed to pin him against the chair. The android looked him in the eyes. "I don't think you know just whose in control here." He said pulling out a remote and looked at Zareth. "Now hold still for me big boy."

"No…"He watched the remote and the guy hit the pause button on it. Zareth felt his body hold still. He was able to move his mouth, and his eyes, Even his arms, only at the elbows. The man fit headphones over Zareths ears, and something that looked like a VR visor over his face. He lifted the headphones.

"Don't forget...to think of the word Never." He said.

"Please...don't do this." Zareth was worried. He knew what was happening. He knew what was going to happen. But he couldn't move, or even pull these things off his face. A gag was fit into his mouth so the screams wouldn't be loud.

"Brainwashing isn't to hard, is it George?" Spencer said as she walked out from behind a tapestry. Their was a door behind it.

"Not at all. Three hours is normally all it takes to brainwash any human. We have eight hours." The man Spencer called George pecked at his phone and looked at Zareth again. Leather cords holding him to the chair. All of which had a bright blue glow to them.

"Are we sure Danny is asleep?" Spencer asked. An android nodded his head at her. "Perfect." She said and watched Zareth as he gasped for air. He was already sweating. This was indeed perfect.

Danny yawned and stretched. She really didn't like sleeping in a bed that big. It felt lonely without Dareth. She looked around and knocked on Zareths door. She peaked inside and saw that he was sleeping in it. His boots were on the floor near a chair, and the candles had burned low. She walked over and jumped onto the bed and bounced. Zareth grunted at the feel. Opening his eyes to his sisters bouncing. He looked around and stretched.

"Morning already? I feel like I didn't sleep at all." He said and rolled over pulling Danny to him. Danny just turned over and let him hug her. She really liked being hugged. Zareth groaned and got up out of bed and pulled on his clothes from the shipwreck. Then a tan trench coat it would be a lot warmer. His white jacket was all torn apart.

"Makes you look like a cowboy. Maybe we should find a hat." She said and pulled on a jacket herself.

"Nah...we've messed with their stuff enough. Lets go raid their fridge and pretend we didn't." He said and ran out followed by a very giggly Danny.

They walked through the garden toward the wooded area.

"This would have been so much more pretty if they managed it better." She said. Zareth shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe thats what they want. To make it look run down and haunted." He even added an evil laugh and stalked up behind Danny. Danny just giggled.

"We should come back here in a few months and see if they're done."

"Why looking to buy the place?" Zareth asked. Danny smiled and nodded

"I like it, its so mysterious, and big." She said and ran up to him.

"And its haunted too." Zareth reminded her, he felt goosebumps along his arms and his neck.

"I like that aspect." She said to him and pulled her backpack back up onto her shoulder.

"Oh?" He asked.

"Well yeah I've never been in a real haunted house before." Danny said. Zareth stopped. It was like his whole body grinded to a halt on its own. His optics even went black.

"Zareth?" Danny called out. Her heart skipped a beat, what was going on? She felt tears sting her eyes. She reached up and touched his face, it was cold. "Would you look at me please…" No movement still. His trench coat blew in the wind. "Please Zarth, Whats wrong?" She asked. His eyes flashed red and he gritted his teeth swinging at her. Danny jumped back and began to run toward the woods.


	6. Chapter 27

**_Authors Notes: One more chapter should do it :D_**

 ** _!TRIGGER WARNING!: Their is torture in this chapter!_**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 27_**

 ** _Hold on_**

Danny felt her heart clamp shut. What happened to Zareth, why was he chasing. His eyes were bright red, what happened? Tears ran down her face. At least as an android she didn't need to stop and rest a lot. She ran into the forest. Her feet slapped the ground kicking up mud from last nights rains. She could hear Zareth pushing his way through the trees.

"At least being small has its advantages." She said and hid behind a tree. She hoped the black jacket she wore helped her hide.

"Danny…" He scanned the area and smiled picking up a large stick and hit the side of the tree. Danny gasped as it hit the side of her shoulder and her face. She hit the ground and rolled from the force. The splinters of the piece of wood hit the ground hard. She lay there for only a second. She could taste the oils in her mouth from the wound it left behind. She rolled away from his grasping hands. She got back up and kept running.

"Danny you can't run forever!" He yelled. Danny yelled over her shoulder.

"What happened to you Zareth? Why are you acting like this?" She asked. It began to rain again. Hopefully this helped, she jumped behind a tree. Zareth sailed around her and pinned her to a tree. His hands around her neck. Danny gasped grabbing at his hands. In her mind she always told herself if Zareth was the one to kill her she'd be alright with it. She wouldn't even blame him for it. But in her heart she knew this wasn't him. She reached up trailing her fingers over his face. How she had grown to love the person in front of her. Her brother was always so kind to her. What had she done to deserve this hatred from him.

"Your mistake was thinking Zarth actually wanted you around. He never wanted you, he just saw a child." Sad thing was Danny wanted to believe him. She always felt like she lived on borrowed time with both Zareth and Dareth. She felt the tears running down her face. But no...she wanted to hear it from them. Her eyes opened up again and she kicked out. Zareth made a strange noise as Dannys foot connected with his balls.

"You know I always wondered if those balls were metal...I guess not." Danny yelled over her shoulder laughing. She looked over her shoulder at the anger on Zareths face. Danny gasped and kept running. It scared her, he scared her. What could she do to stop him? She had no weapons they were within the ship. Did the ninja know they were alive? She wished she had her phone it was also on the ship and she was sure Zareths was sitting next to hers on the charger. She was on her own.

"Danny get back here!"

"Why so you can kill me?!" She called out and gasped being broadsided by a punch. Dannys feet were pushed to the side missing a foot hold. She hit a tree and spun hitting the ground. She rolled onto her back looking up at Zareth, his optics flashed red again and he smiled down at her. She felt dizzy from hitting the tree. She was sure something was broke, She could feel it.

"Dammit...I just fixed that." She mumbled getting up. She groaned getting up. She felt oil bleed from the busted lip and bleeding nose. Zareth squared off his fists in a fighting stance. Danny did the same. At least she had been taught self defense over the past year. She however wasn't as good or as fast as Zareth was. He threw a punch and she barely blocked it. It made her arm sting.

"Zareth we can talk about this. Please." Dannys heart was breaking she didn't want to see him like this. It hurt to much. His next punch was faster he hit her right in the ribs. She backed up from the force. It was the same spot the during the wreck, and then the tree. She needed to shield that spot from now on. She put her arm in front of it. Zareth smiled and took a few more shots at her in quick succession. Danny luckily dodged all but one. Her arm hung lifeless at her side.

"Zareth please…" She backed up away from him. Her best friend, her hero, her brother struck her in the chest again. This time their was an audible crunch. Danny fell to her back. She looked up at Zareth he glared down at her.

"I got you now." His smile wasn't that kind egotistical smile she had grown to know so well. It was almost sinister, dark and loathing. The smile that haunted her dreams for the last month. She took a deep breath and reached up to touch his face again. How she would miss it.

"Just die…" He punched her face. "I hate you!" He yelled picking up a large rock and raising it over his head.

"But Zareth...I love you." Her eyes stayed closed she didn't want to watch her end coming. "Brother…" She breathed out.

She however never felt the rock fall. She opened her eyes squinting through the rain. His optics were blue again, he was looking at his hands, and then back down at Danny. He looked so lost and confused.

"Danny...Wha...What happened? Why am I covered in oil and…" He saw the look of her face and the blood still oozing from wounds. He reached down to touch her face but she cringed and her eyes squeezed shut.

"Danny look at me…" he ran his thumb over her face. "Why won't you look at me Dannygirl." This was the first time that nickname ever made Danny start crying. She kept her eyes shut. She didn't want to see those red eyes again, the hatred. It made her heart hurt so much. "Danny...why won't you look at me?"

"You did it…" She cringed feeling his hand on her face again. "You hurt me, your eye went all red, and the…" She felt Zareth pick her up and hold her. It hurt, a lot. She pushed his hand off her ribs. "It hurts…" She rested her head against his chest. Weather she wanted to do it or not, she just couldn't get enough air into her artificial lungs. She was wheezing.

"Danny open your mouth." Zareth instructed. Danny just shook her head turning away from him. She gasped having put pressure on her ribs and cried out in pain. "Your ribs…" He said picking her up and carried her back toward the mansion. "Hold on Danny please...hold on. Danny took the chance. She looked up at Zareths face. His eyes were that cool blue, and the hatred had turned to concern for her.

"What...happened?" She wheezed out.

"I don't know, I don't really remember a lot. They caught me last night and did something to me. I don't know how I broke free, but I'm glad I did. Its not...fun being controlled like that...especially when you have your own sister pinned to the muddy ground." He said he placed her on the ground in the bathroom. It had the most lights and the mirrors helped cascade them. He pulled off her shirt and looked at her side. The wound was green and pink. A break. He had broken her ribs.

"Danny…They will pay for making me do this to you. I promise." He pressed his forehead to hers. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." When Danny opened her yes she could see the pained look, the tears, the apology on his lips. She wanted so much to console him, but her eyes fluttered closed on their own accord.

Danny felt so warm, even the room smelled nice, she looked up to see lavender flowers in a vase not to far away from her. She was back in that bed again. But one big difference. She felt someone's arms around her. She turned to see Zareth his eyes were closed and he was breathing evenly. But their were bags under his eyes. He hadn't slept much at all. She moved lightly trying not to wake up, but he shot up and looked around. He was scared, he had a threatening look on his face as if ready to defend her. She wondered just what happened at night here that made him think that way. His threatening pose disappeared when he felt a tender hand on his chest. He looked down seeing his sisters eyes staring at him.

"Shhh please don't move. You have broken ribs. Three of them. Luckily they didn't puncture your lungs, but I did have to go in and wire them together to insure it didn't happen." He told her.

"You...did surgery on me?" Danny asked. Her mind didn't want to think. She just really wanted to sleep. But she also had to pee really bad.

"Y...Yeah um...its not that hard on an android when you have Zanes mind. He knows what he's doing." Zareth said He yawned and curled in on Danny.

"Theirs a problem…" She said. Zareth nearly shot up out of bed. "I gotta pee…" She told him. Zareth turned a few shades of purple.

"Oh…"


	7. Chapter 28

**_Authors Notes: Welp there we go. Some fighting, some danger, a rescue...who could ask for more right? Oh yeah...romance...their hasn't been much of that yet...hum...well...we'll just have to see about the next fic for that :D_**

* * *

 ** _Drive_**

 ** _Chapter 28_**

 ** _Hanging_**

Zareth watched Danny as she slept. Her wounds were still incredibly bad. The bruises on her face from the wood hitting her, the punch to the face. The pieces of wood he had to pull out of her shoulder and face too. She still couldn't roll onto one side because of the break to her ribs and he even noticed a large crack across her chest plate that he couldn't do anything about. She would have to heal that on her own. He was glad it hadn't hurt her as much as he knew it would have. Her shoulder had been dislocated too. It was up in a sling. He'd have to journey back to Ninjago city to employ the help of Mr. Borg again to at least attempt to get any of this fixed. But he had to get them out of there somehow.

Zareth stood in front of the tapestry. The one inside his old room. He pushed it aside and opened the door. Their were cobwebs all over the place. But he could see footprints in the dust. He walked forward following them. Within was what looked like a tv studio. It looked like old 80s tech. He found what looked like a magazine cover and smiled suddenly remembering just what was here at one point. An old tv show had been shot here. A classic. It had been abandoned when the studio lost money and dissolved. The security camera's had been switched on and he could see every room even the one where Danny was sleeping soundly. He could just make out the rise and fall of her chest. It made him smile a bit to know she was alright.

"So you broke free?" A voice echoed in the empty room. Zareth turned to see the dreaded woman at the door.

"You made me hurt Danny!" His eyes went brighter red then they had in the wood. "I will make you pay!" He yelled running at the woman swinging his arm wildly. Spencer gasped running into the hallway. Zareth was met by a few other androids. Zareth didn't care he wanted Spencer. He rammed his fist into the first androids face splitting it into two completely. It fell to his feet sparking and convulsing. Zareth glared at the others his fists balled up. The toothpick split in two. The corridor they were in wasn't going to help anyone. They were all cramped, but it was giving spencer time to get away. Zareth obliged his attackers, rushing forward and digging his fist, or knees into them. Eventually he broke through. Around him were boats, and one large sub. He looked down seeing Spencer get into the sub and it left almost immediately. The room reminded him a lot of indiana jones...a lot of old vehicles, planes, and boats everywhere. At least their weren't that many people. Just mostly androids. All of which were running up the iron steps toward him. He grabbed a box and threw it down the stairs. A lot of the androids fell or tried to jump over the box only to trip over it and fall too.

"I can't fight all of them off…" He whispered and looked around seeing another box. He grabbed a box and looked inside. Their were guns inside. He looked around. "Just what...are you all doing?" He looked around and spotted the doctor that had brainwashed him. He wasn't even running. He just stood there and watched. "You!" Zareth yelled running at him, pushing him against the old stone walls.

"I had actually thought you broke free from the brainwashing...but it looks like you haven't. You just chose to see Danny as a strength…"His face broke into a smile. "I just wonder what would happen if I said the activation word…" He said and his smile broke into that of a sinister scientist.

"I'll never work for you." The man chuckled under his breath.

"Never?" The man asked and watched as Zareth dropped him and held his head.

"No…" He backed away slipping and falling into the water.

Danny jumped awake as alarms all over the building began to go off. She looked around the room.

"Zareth?" She slowly sat up when she realized that he wasn't in the room. Perhaps he was in the bathroom? She stood up and walked out of her room and spotted the tapastry pushed aside and the door opened. She walked in and looked around. Their were androids all over the floor. She gasped seeing the broken toothpick on the floor. She ran forward and looked around the room. It was sheer panic. She saw the guns and then androids that were sparking and popping on the stairs. A box full of guns over turned down at the very bottom. Thats when she noticed Zareth grab his head and back up and fall into the water. She gasped when she didn't see him come back up. She ran down the stairs. It hurt her leg a lot to run like this, but it was all she could do.

"Zareth!" She called out reaching the side of the waters edge. The water was choppy from the leaving ships and subs. She gasped when George grabbed her hair.

"Let him...don't you see whats going on danny?" He whispered into her ear. "He is destroying the human part of himself." Danny gasped and struggled even more.

"Zareth!" Danny yelled as loud as her vocals would go. George reached back and punched Dannys ribs. She gagged at the feel, but she couldn't go down. Not yet. Zareths movements weren't fluid anymore, they were getting weaker. Danny kicked back catching George in the groin. He dropped her and cried out for the androids to get her. Danny however was already in the water.

"Zareth…" Hes head broke the surface again and started to cough up the water in his lungs.

"Danny…" Hes body felt so heavy in the water. His head lolled back onto her shoulder and she swam toward a boat. She motioned for Zareth to climb in. He pulled himself up and reached his hand out to her. Soon enough their boat was zooming off into the waves. Zareth sat back coughing up water still. It burned like fire and his eyes stung.

"I'm not supposed to get water in there." He chuckled and sat up. "You...you're not supposed to be up out of bed sunshine." He said sitting up.

"I don't think I'm supposed to be either." She gave a nervous chuckle. Zareth turned to look at her.

"I'm thankful you did though...you saved my life again." He reached over and took her hand. His eyes roved over her for a moment checking for any new injuries. Everything seemed to be alright. Except that…" She had a line of oil running down her lip. He realized she wasn't even driving the boat anymore.

"Danny?" He asked. Danny looked up at him and shook her head. She was wheezing.

"He...He punched me in the ribs." She told him. She coughed and shook her head.

Zareth leaned over the console typing something in and then picked up the CB.

"Mayday! Bounty this is Zareth. I have injured please respond." He covered his face. "Please…"

"Zareth…" Danny said. Zareth looked up into the weakened eyes of Danny. "I had to save you. Your my hero…Its the least I can do." She whispered

"Zareth this is the Bounty. We're reading you, we've triangulated your signal. We're close. We've been lookin for you buddy." Jays voice echoed over the ship.

"Please hurry...its Danny." Zareths voice broke. He covered his face again. Danny could just make out the tears falling down his face.

"We're coming…"

Zareth heard a gurgling noise. He turned to see more oil flooding down Dannys chin. He ran over picking her up and putting her on her side. The oil drained out and she coughed loudly. Zareth ran his hands up and down her back.

"Hang on…" He whispered. He felt someones hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Jay, and Nya just behind him

"Come on lets get her onto the Bounty."

Danny slowly opened her eyes. She saw the crimson blanket around her. The sun lit the room perfectly making it a shallow pink color. She was breathing so much easier now. Off to one side was Borg. He was scribbling something down on paper before he looked up again.

"Oh your awake Danny." He was more like a Father to her since she met him a few years back. He had also created the body she was in.

"Hello Mr. Borg." She said. She looked around again.

"Oh Zareths not here." Her heart sank. Borg could see her face turn a few shades lighter then it was which was hard since her skin was already a white color in the first place. "No no...he's not here because Dareth and Zane separated. They..emotionally couldn't take being fused anymore. Once they were safely back on the boat with you they seperated forcefully." Borg took her hand and looked her in the eyes. "They cried Danny...both of them."

Danny hugged her legs and shook her head. "Maybe its safer for him...if we didn't talk anymore." She whispered.

"Do you hate me that much?" zanes voice asked from behind her. He had been by the window. Danny tried to turn to look at him, but she gasped in pain. She held her side, Zane was by her side in an instant. His own hand on her side. She took a labored breath as if testing the ground. She looked up into Zanes blue optics.

"I love you both so much Zane...I don't want to ever see you two hurt…"

"Thats why we seek Zareth out, he is the best option to insure your safety Danny. Don't push him away." Zane said pulling her into a gentle hug. For some reason she loved his hugs. That and he always smelled like freshly fallen snow.

"Hey let me in on that." Dareths voice came from the door. They both felt the bed jump as he climbed in beside them. Danny leaned up and kissed Dareths nose.

"Hey…" She whispered.

"Don't crowd her to much boys." Borg chuckled and looked up to see his own creation standing in the doorway.

"It looks like she'll be alright now." Borg told her.

"Yes. Its good to have her home. I was worried." She told her father.

Later on that night Danny walked outside and looked over the side of the ship. She never ever had a chance to say goodbye to Zareth. It was almost like he just bowed out into the shadows like most super heros did or rode off into the sunset.

"Whatcha thinkin about?" Danny turned to see Zareth sitting on a mesh hammock he made.

"Zareth…" She threw her arms around him and sighed.

"Whatcha think toots? Wanna escape this place and go home with me?" He asked. Danny sighed and nodded her head. She loved the Bounty, but their was something about it that did indeed seem cramped. She turned back to the ocean she tried her hardest to try and see where one ended and the other began. It was hard to tell when the sea was calm. She felt Zareths arms around her. He was far more gentle with her then before. She thought it had something to do with what happened. She still flinched a little at him, but they could work on that...right?


End file.
